What-if
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: a series of What-if's involving the movie. No flames please
1. Chapter 1

I need requests on some What-ifs to get this story started! Nothing evil, sad, or Angst for this girl!

I have a few already:

What if instead of Captain Amelia getting hurt Jim does?

What if Jim didn't make the portal in time and gets stuck in a dif dimension or blows up?

What if Scroop hurt Jimmy... Badly and he is comforted by Cyborg? *Note I don't do Jimmy x Cyborg*

What if Jim didn't catch the other brick hanging out of the wall when he fell?

What if *Fill in the blank*


	2. Chapter 2

Jim's eyes closed shut as the giant electric ball slammed into the end of the ship shocking, burning, bruising, and scraping against his side making him loose conscious instantly. He slumped in the boat as it started to spin out of control. The captain grabbed onto the boat trying to make a useless effort to get control of the ship. But from the ball of electricity tearing off of the rockets, it was useless to even try.

The captain grabbed onto the edge with her claws digging into the wood leaving small holes as she clenched her eyes closed her heart pounding out of her chest. Dilbert grabbed the seat tightly before the whole ship crashed into the green ground ticking the front into the ground making it flip and sending Jim slamming to the ground. The ringing in his ears drowned out the shouting before his vision blurred as he saw black spots everywhere.

"Not one of my famous landings" the captain said before placing her hands on her back and pushing cracking it. Without noticing Jim, Dilbert lifted the boat and set it down slowly before holding his head.

"That is more fun than I want to have in a while, right Jim?" he asked chuckling only to be kept by an empty and uncomfortable silence. "Jim?" he asked again before seeing the pale hand sticking out from under the boat. "J-Jimmy" he asked chucking on the last part, he didn't want to think that, the boy that he raised while his dad was... Gone. Was hurt, or worse. He lifted up the boat to reveal Jim lying on the ground with his legs twisted and his head facing the ground. A worried Morph flew over his head worryingly before landing next to his neck trying to comfort him. "JIM!" he yelled before grabbing his shoulders and yanking him into sight to see all of his injuries.

Amelia examined the wounds carefully seeing a deep gash in his side and a bruise leading from his neck to the hip. She quickly took the boys black jacket off and put it aside. She hesitated before lifting his arms making him yell in pain before she quickly took the tan colored shirt off. The pain was excruciating, every little movement hurt him, which didn't help when they saw a small ship passing by.

"How is he?" Dilbert asked Amelia didn't answer as she started to add pressure to the wound with his shirt which was now covered in blood.

"He is unconscious... But we need to find shelter" she said with pain in her voice, Dilbert nodded before slowly picking up the boy slowly and slightly struggling but he didn't want to show weakness.

* * *

I slowly woke up to a pain in my chest and head. I heard a heartbeat filling my ears before I groaned and looked over at Dilbert and Amelia who was talking with a gold robot with red and blue wires sticking through the back of his head. I winced in pain as I grabbed the back of my head in pain making them both look over to me.

"Jim! Your awake!" Dilbert said. I smiled before laying my head back on the soft cushion. I reached down and felt bandages before I chuckled at my own expense before I felt a stabbing pain in my chest I quickly grabbed it while wincing in pain.

"Jim... Will you be ok to Stay alone with B.E.N" Amelia said while standing over the back door.

"Yeah" I said weakly while pushing against the wall making me sit up. She nodded before letting her legs hit together making her fall down the hole along with Dilbert. I slowly stood up before slumping back down in pain.

"You need to rest" B.E.N said pushing on my shoulders making me wince in pain.

"It would be best if you didn't touch me" I said agitated. He backed away slowly with his hands raised. I laid my head back tiredly.

* * *

I was woken up by blue lasers shooting into the shelter we were in. I quickly crawled against the wall and grabbed the tiny gun she gave to me while I peeked over the side.

"Jimbo, can I have 'a word with 'ye" he asked. I held the gun in my hand shaking before I saw all of the crew leave. I stood up and jumped out of the building making me fall to the ground holding my sides in pain before sliding down the side of the small hill getting close to him when I stopped and fell to the ground again holding my stomach from the pain.

"J-Jimbo" he said choking on his words as he walked closer with his hand held out. I quickly flew my arm over to him.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled before coughing in my hand, making blood come out of my mouth spraying onto the now tainted ground.

"Let me look at it" he said reaching down towards me I swung my arm again before I had another coughing fit as I coughed up blood. He grabbed my shoulder and lightly swung me around to sit on the ground. I gripped my stomach painfully as a shooting pain hit the wound. He made a stressful face as he slowly unwrapped the bandages. I squinted my eyes shut in pain as he took the bandages off to reveal the wound.

"Aye' its worst than ye' thought" he said. I felt myself slipping from the pain when I couldn't take it anymore, and I slipped unconscious state.


End file.
